halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor-499 (Jokester123)
Connor-499 is one of the SPARTAN-IV Program's greatest candidates. He is one of the five squad leaders of the program. Kidnapped at the age of eleven by ONI agents, Connor was put to training to become one of Humanity's best. Connor was originally meant to be placed on board the UNSC Infinity, but thanks to the UNSC AI, Mara, Connor-499 is now leading the thirty-three candidates that weren't put on Infinity to battle against the remaining Jiralhanae threat. Connor fought during the Battle of Omega VII, the Battle of New Eden, and the Fall of Doisac. Sometime in 2554, Connor was given the MJOLNIR Mark VIII Power Armor to wear. He, Jace-472, and Ivan-421 are the only known Spartan-IVs to be given the Mark VIII. Battles Omega VII Connor-499 fought under Aaron-426's command during the Battle of Omega VII. Omega VII was just a refugee colony until it became the fighting ground between the UNSC and the Jiralhanae post-war threat. Connor-499 not only helped save New Salam, the captial city, but he also was put in command of Charlie Division. Charlie Division was made up of fifteen or so Spartan-IVs and they were ordered to destroy one of the Jiralhanae Corvettes over the city of Old Salam. The Corvettes were deploying Jiralhanae and Chillo through a Gravity Lift and that lift was their way up. From what is known, Charlie Division did an excellent job at infultrating and placing the nuke inside the Corvette. They were the first to finish up and afterward, General Wagonfear had Charlie Division help destroy the last anti-air gun. Connor had succeeded in doing this as well, he completed the task equally fast. New Eden Fall of Doisac The Fall of Doisac was the UNSC's final effort to destroy the remaining Covenant loyalist which only consisted of Jiralhanae. After the destruction of Odysseus XII, the UNSC formed a pack with the Sangheili to destroy the Jiralhanae once and for all. Connor-499, Jace-472, and some other unknown Spartan-IVs were brought to Doisac for one main reason, infultrate High Sanctuary and capture the Prophet of Repentance. The [[UNSC-H Vigilance (Jokester123)|UNSC-H Vigilance]] was in charge of deploying the Spartan-IVs into the stationary. The Vigilance had to slip behind High Sanctuary using the advanced pin point slipspace drive and then blow a hole through its rear end and launch the Spartans in it. Connor and Jace had to split the Spartans into two teams just like at Omega VII. Connor was put in charge of Alpha Division. Alpha Division's mission was to collect the last San 'Shyuum while Beta Division, placed under Jace-472's command, was in charge of destroying High Sanctuary's defenses. When the Sangheili arrived, they gave the Spartans five total minutes to do what they have to do and get out. The Sangheili were unaware that the Spartans were going to capture the High Prophet of Repentance. Connor-499 managed to make it out with most of the Spartan-IVs but some, thanks to those damn Sangheili, were killed as High Sanctuary was under attack. The Prophet was successfully captured and taken away. Connor continued the fight on the surface of Doisac. He and some marines pushed back the Jiralhanae forces. When he managed to pushed back the line all the way to home base, he found Jace-472 laying dead on the floor in his new Mark VIII armor right next to a larger Jiralhanae Chieftain. This Jiralhanae was learned to be the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Fabdius who lead the assault on Omega VII and Odysseus XII. Connor carried Jace-472's body back to the [[UNSC-H SuperHuman (Jokester123)|UNSC-H SuperHuman]] and he brought with him, Sharon's Fist. Category:Characters Category:Spartan Category:Post War Saga